


【盾冬】The Veil（ABO♞PWP系列）

by ninaglambert



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-15
Updated: 2018-07-15
Packaged: 2019-06-10 21:05:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15300012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ninaglambert/pseuds/ninaglambert
Summary: ♞Alpha将军盾×Beta王后冬♞三观不正的丧病故事，双方均非自愿，无黑化，无暴力，不能接受请点叉。♞盾冬不拆不逆，全程无他们跟其他人的亲密关系，CP只有盾冬。“这些年来你做的一切都在为海德拉造福，你创造了这个纪元，现在……我需要你再做一次。”“这个世界正处于极端的混乱与无序中，我会结束这一切，如果你能够先尽到你作为王后的应尽之责。”“你曾经是一个战士，詹姆斯，这不过是一个任务。”“记住我的话，海德拉不能没有继承人……我不能没有继承人。”





	【盾冬】The Veil（ABO♞PWP系列）

 

♞

 

詹姆斯在日落后遣散了所有的侍从，除了那些国王派来暗中监视的人，他知道那些不会散发出任何信息素的Beta就藏身在他看不见的阴暗角落，他们会不眠不休地守在自己的位置一整夜，直到确认国王派来的Alpha成功侵犯他的身体并且……让他有机会受孕。

因为国王不能没有继承人。

若不是不忍心让他的妹妹受这般折磨，詹姆斯也不会放弃少将的荣耀，只身来到这个黑暗而腐朽的国度，成为老皮尔斯的王后。

他的左脸依然有些火辣，也许已经肿了起来，他无法不抗拒那样荒唐的命令，谁又能猜到快要躺进棺材的老国王这么有力？他不得不感激那个阴险狡诈的老家伙已经丧失了Alpha的基本能力，如果老皮尔斯真的打算碰他……

在这里度过的每一天都那么痛苦难熬，而现在，他不得不履行王后的指责，为国王生下一个继承人。皮尔斯需要他这么做，没有什么比怀上仇人的孩子更让人感到羞辱，就算孩子的父亲不会是皮尔斯，皮尔斯自然不会错过这场他被迫怀孕然后分娩的好戏。

皮尔斯派来的Alpha代表着皮尔斯，结果没有本质上的差别。他从来就不是什么王后，他只是战俘。

沐浴不过是为了打发时间，他可没有那么好心，将自己清洁干净然后乖乖躺在床上，赤裸着，在黑暗中屏住呼吸，等待那个即将粗暴地占有他的Alpha出现。

但他似乎正在做着他不打算做的一切。

他宽衣、沐浴、然后再没有穿上衣服，他的睡袍被抛在一边。何必呢，比起赤裸，让一个陌生Alpha撕掉他的衣服或者当着那个Alpha的面脱下衣服更为不堪。

他陷入了一个僵局，不该抗拒，也不该不抗拒，但躺在床上总比坐在空荡荡的房间等待好得多。

詹姆斯闭上双眼，深深呼吸着混着辛辣与苦味的空气，侍女点燃的熏香也快燃尽了。他知道黑暗正在慢慢笼罩海德拉，而当夜幕完全降临，国王派来的Alpha也会闯入他的领地。他不但不能反击，还要躺在床上，张开双腿，任由对方进攻索取。

情况已经远远超出了他的控制，他唯一需要做到的就是不感受任何欢愉，哪怕那个Alpha真的标记了他，用肉结牢牢锁住他，将污浊的精液深深射进他的身体。他听人说过，即使在精神极端痛苦之中，罪恶的肉体依然可以感到欢愉，那是Omega和Beta的诅咒。

他庆幸自己不是Omega，至少信息素无法控制他，他不会因为那个Alpha像个发情期的野兽疯狂释放信息素就哭着请求被狠狠贯穿，他不会轻易失控。

但他又希望自己是个Omega，这样他就可以在陌生Alpha接近这个房间之前觉察危险，而不是像现在这样胡乱猜测然后因为不知道敌人什么时候进攻而担惊受怕。

他应该害怕吗？他在战场上受过很重的伤，好几次差点命丧沙场，被一个陌生的Alpha狠狠操干不会比那更糟。

詹姆斯告诫自己保持警惕，但他等得太久，等待让时间流逝得无比缓慢，几乎是让人无法忍受的地步，所以当他等待的Alpha真的出现在他的床帘之前，他差点睡着了。

“殿下。”

陌生而低沉的男声将詹姆斯从虚无缥缈的梦境中惊醒，他失去了呼吸的能力，心跳狂乱，但来人并没有直接掀开床帘，似乎在等待着他的准许。他只能凭借那人映在床帘上的影子判断陌生Alpha的年纪和身形，而他看到的仿佛是只有在神话中才会出现的伟岸身躯，强壮而高大，充满原始的力量，他同时也发现了影子的诡异之处——面具，那个陌生Alpha带着面具。

“进来。”

詹姆斯尽量让自己听上去冷淡，不让好奇心有机会扰乱他的心智。

他看着床帘上的影子，屏住呼吸，情不自禁地把手探向藏着匕首的暗格，但陌生的Alpha只是恭敬地行礼，作为回应，然后一只戴着银灰色皮质手套的手干脆利落地伸了进来，就像一把银色的佩剑刺破脆弱的布料，下一刻，高大的Alpha掀开了床帘，向前走一步，轻轻放手，于是他们面对面，在这个狭窄而封闭的私密空间。

一时间没有人说话，尽管他们都很清楚接下来会发生的事，詹姆斯无法把目光从Alpha戴着的面具移开，那个半脸面具必定是国王的杰作——暗金色、复杂而深的纹路、极似王冠的锋利齿痕、优雅与庄重中隐藏着浓烈的攻击性，国王与骑士的结合体。

“奉国王的命令，我……”

“不需要你提醒，我知道你的命令是让王后怀孕。如果你清楚这个命令多么荒唐，我建议你不要再说什么奉国王的命令。”

戴着面具的Alpha微微颔首，“遵命，殿下。”

詹姆斯意识到他们从没有对视，他看清了面具的所有纹路，却没有直视过面具之下的双眼，那只面具本该用来装扮那双眼睛，但那双眼睛从未停止闪躲。也就是说，来人从没有看向躺在床上的他。

“你在害怕吗？”

“……不，殿下。”

“那你为什么不看我？”詹姆斯轻笑，“还是说你被命令这么做？”

“不，陛下没有命令我这么做。”

“那是为什么？”

詹姆斯不愿承认自己真的在好奇，也许这个Alpha只是对他不感兴趣，那再好不过了。

“我想您误会了，殿下，这对我来说并不容易。”

“你是一个Alpha。”

“可我们并不相爱。”

詹姆斯不敢相信自己听到了什么，“你的意思是，你只操你的爱人吗？”

“我希望是的。”

詹姆斯听出了一丝别样的情绪，似乎是失望，又像是妥协，不管是什么，那让眼前的Alpha更像一个真实的人，至少，他很真诚。那很稀有，詹姆斯已经无法记起自己上一次感觉到真诚是什么时候了。

“那么，你的爱人在哪里？”

“那个人还没有出现，殿下。”

詹姆斯忽然不知自己该作何反应。国王派了一个Alpha来操他，而那个Alpha居然还是处子？更别提眼前的Alpha看起来正是成年，血气方刚的年纪。皇城就是欲望与诱惑建造起来的，成年的处子Alpha能有多少？

“殿下？”

詹姆斯直直地注视着眼前的Alpha，想要看清那人的双眼，可他又一次失败了。

“过来，”挫败让他的声音颤抖，“靠近一点。”

Alpha照做了。

“把衣服脱了，然后……”詹姆斯深吸一口气，“就算你是处子，你总该知道……”

“我知道，殿下。”

Alpha说完，开始缓慢而坚定地脱下身穿的盔甲和布料，从容不迫，不卑不亢。詹姆斯无法忽视Alpha的一举一动，如果他们不是在这样荒诞的境况下相遇，也许詹姆斯会容许自己为他着迷。

在最后一件布料从Alpha的身体滑落之前，詹姆斯选择别过脸，看向床的另一边。那一瞬间他感到一阵陌生的燥热，从他的脚趾尖迅速蔓延，他的面颊也许有些发烫了，可他应该面无表情地看完那个过程。

“请你允许我……”站在他床边的陌生人开了口，“殿下。”

詹姆斯知道他们没有退路，也许正是因为这样才让这一切显得困难，他们要在完全不爱彼此的情况下夺走彼此的童贞，今夜，就在破晓之前。这和他想象的全然不同，他以为对方会是国王派来折磨他的粗野莽夫，这场痛苦的性爱粗暴地开始，然后快速地、粗暴地结束。他做好了最坏的打算，到头来却被这个陌生Alpha弄得不知所措。

他闭上眼，在Alpha的注视下点头，然后盖在他赤裸身体上的丝被就这么缓慢而温柔地离开他，他耗尽了全身之力才阻止自己扯回被子，但他颤抖起来，完全不知道这是为什么。

**他在害怕吗？并不。可如果不是因为害怕，又是为什么？这个陌生人根本什么都没做。**

Alpha的身体很温暖，这是詹姆斯的最先意识到的，当他们的皮肤终于贴在一起，他几乎感觉不到自己的心跳。Alpha的温热气息在他的耳际缠绕，詹姆斯依然没有转回去，因为他渐渐意识到问题所在——他不知道他该期待什么，但感觉到温暖肯定是最糟糕的结果。

下流而粗暴的性爱从来不是最糟糕的结果，他没有预料到，那人温暖善良，即使在这种境况下依然把他当成海德拉的王后，甚至是自己的爱人——詹姆斯找不到更好的解释，当那片温热而略微干涩的嘴唇触碰他的皮肤，然后小心将温柔的触碰变成亲吻，这个伏在他身上的Alpha肯定把他当成了自己的爱人。

詹姆斯原本的计划是把自己当成一具尸体，不回应，不求饶，一声不吭地坚持到最后，但此时此刻他清晰地意识到他应该加上“不享受”，而那正是最艰难的部分。

Alpha似乎在拥抱他，以一种过分疏离的方式，但亲吻没有间断，每一次亲吻伴随着来自冰冷的金属面具的触碰，詹姆斯试图用这个说服自己，他呼吸急促、心跳狂乱、时刻想要推开这个Alpha只是因为那面该死的面具，它太冷了，是它让他忍不住颤抖。

**但他在自欺欺人。**

Alpha指尖的热度让他颤抖，当那双宽厚温暖的手在他的身体上游走，他仿佛身在一团迷雾中，明知那些爱抚只会让他痛苦，他任由它们像温热柔韧的蚕丝一般缓缓将他裹成一个厚厚的、密不透风的茧。他听到他们的心跳声，仿佛战场上响起的激烈鼓点，而如果这是一场战争，他已经在一切开始之前满盘皆输。

陌生人正在吮吸他的脖颈，因为侧过脸的他正好暴露了脆弱而致命的要害，他听着暧昧的亲吻声，祈祷自己的耳垂不会发烫。若是在战场，他会战斗到最后一滴血流干，可此刻他束手无策，他不明白自己的身体为什么会这般轻易地失去控制，就像他不明白伏在他身上的Alpha为什么要用亲吻爱人的方式吻他。

他试着屏住呼吸，因为那是阻止他无法呼吸的唯一办法，但他还是在Alpha近乎吻上他的唇之时慌了神，立刻用手抵住Alpha的胸膛，“……不，”他听到自己颤抖的声音，“不要吻……那里。”

“我很抱歉，殿下。”

Alpha的嘴唇贴着他的耳，夹杂情欲的低沉嗓音让他感到煎熬，他几乎想要抱住Alpha宽阔的背，他恨这样懦弱的自己。

“怎么，难道这也是……国王的命令吗？”

“我不明白殿下的意思。”

詹姆斯深吸一口气，转过头直视陌生Alpha的眼睛，“是国王命令你在操我的同时取悦我吗？”

金发Alpha愣住了，“我以为……国王会希望我尊敬殿下。”

“我很肯定国王的命令是不要伤到我的脸，只要我的脸还可以见人，他不在乎剩下的。”

“国王只是需要一个继承人，殿下，”Alpha温柔地看着他，而那让人无法忍受，“他感到愧疚，而我……”

“而你什么？”

“而我不希望殿下受伤。”

詹姆斯无疑被激怒了，他甚至不知道自己为什么会感到恼怒，他在生这个Alpha的气，不是国王的，而这根本不该发生。他狠狠握住Alpha半勃的阴茎，“听着，我不需要体贴的床伴，我需要一个Alpha，真正的Alpha，你只需要把你的阴茎插进我的身体，让我怀孕然后结束这一切，明白吗？”

他不等Alpha的回答，粗暴地撸动那根粗长而火热的阴茎，在感觉到Alpha的呼吸明显变得急促之后加快了动作，当Alpha在他的帮助下完全勃起，脖颈发红，随着他的动作发出难耐而诱人的低喘，他侧过头咬住Alpha滚烫的耳垂，“操我，就现在……”

“……嗯、不……”

“你说什么？”詹姆斯感到难以置信，“你别忘了你的任务。”

“我记得——啊……只是……”Alpha牢牢按住他的手，直视他的双眼，“殿下还没准备好。”

“我准备好了，操我……你这个混蛋。”

Alpha似乎被他激怒了，目光一沉，用力撑起身体然后猛地勾起他的一条腿，将手指探向他的后穴，他这才明白Alpha说的“准备好”是什么意思——他还不够湿，Alpha甚至无法把一根手指插进他的身体。

詹姆斯从未预料自己有一天会羡慕那些能够轻易深陷情欲的Omega，他的身体干涩，因为过度慌乱而紧绷着，而眼前的Alpha显然不会直接插进来。

“这是命令……”詹姆斯瞪着无动于衷的Alpha，“难道你要忤逆我吗？”

“我恐怕是的，殿下。”

Alpha说完，俯下身狠狠啃咬他的皮肉，不做过多停留，一路向下，同时粗鲁而强势地挤进他的腿间。詹姆斯听到自己的喘息声，就好像他已经被狠狠贯穿了，接着他忽然看不到伏在他身上的Alpha，只能看到被拱起的暗红色丝被。落在他大腿内侧的炙热亲吻让他再也压抑不住那些羞耻的喘息，他弓起身体，难耐地扭动着，像是在挣扎，又像是在渴求。

Alpha湿热的舌一刻不停地舔舐着他的私处，这个决定忤逆他的Alpha正在用自己的舌头打开他、操开他。冰冷而锋利的金属边缘时不时掠过他的皮肉，而那只能提醒他那个戴着面具的Alpha正在用舌头操开他的后穴。詹姆斯狠狠捂住嘴，死死地咬着唇，却还是无法阻止自己呻吟出来，他想把这个不断折磨他的Alpha踢下他的床，但他的双腿早已没了力气。

“啊——停下……你给我——啊……”

詹姆斯死死揪着身下的床单，几乎撕裂那块该死的布料。

“求你、直接——嗯……啊……”

“操我、你胆敢再忤逆……”

Alpha匆匆收回了舌头，跪起来，把盖在头上的丝被一把扯开，抛到地上。浓郁的情欲让他们疯狂，原本温柔体贴的Alpha急切而粗暴地打开他的双腿，把坚硬的阴茎抵在他的后穴然后狠狠地挺腰，而他不顾一切地起身迎合那根粗长火热的阴茎，下流地抓挠Alpha的臀肉，让Alpha插得更深，像个十足的荡妇。

“啊——啊……”

“嗯……”

“哈……啊——”

剧烈的疼痛让詹姆斯清醒过来，他的手指几乎陷进Alpha的皮肉。无法停止的颤抖持续着，他甚至可以清晰地感觉到那根粗长的阴茎正一点点埋进他的身体里，那让他慌乱、羞耻又恼怒。他试图推开正在入侵的Alpha，一种陌生而令人恐惧的疼即刻袭来，但比起疼痛，他主动而饥渴地坐起来、大张双腿迎合Alpha的姿态更让他感到羞耻与煎熬，于是詹姆斯让自己向后倒去，想要继续装作一具毫无感知的尸体，可这个该死的Alpha稳稳地搂住了他，一边托着他的腰一边护着他的头，随着他倒下。

这不是他想要的，为什么这个Alpha就是不明白？

当陌生人深深插进他的身体，他们剧烈地喘息着，胸膛贴着胸膛。Alpha呼出的热气喷洒在他的颈窝，而他不得不把双腿打开到最大的限度，生涩的身体颤抖着承受Alpha的抽插，他知道此刻的Alpha待他依然温柔，他感觉得到Alpha的克制，可他只希望这一切快点结束。

他不能回应，不能享受，不能发出呻吟，不能抚慰自己，可这个Alpha正在倾尽全力破坏他的规则。

“疼吗，殿下？”

Alpha哑声问，同时用温厚的手掌护着他的头颈，好像Alpha真心实意地担心王后的高贵头颅会在这场性事中受伤，即使王后的鹅毛枕已经足够柔软。

詹姆斯咬着牙不回应，因为他只要一张口就会发出或是痛苦或是享受的呻吟，但Alpha显然误解了，沉默地放慢了速度，将抽插的过程延长，直到他难以忍受，违背规则，祈祷这个温柔体贴的Alpha可以再粗暴一些。

他想知道面具之下的脸庞是什么模样，想知道此刻的自己是什么模样，想知道插在他身体里的Alpha感觉如何，他不该好奇这些，可他无法控制自己。

他们不再言语，床帘内只有Alpha克制而迷人的喘息还有时不时从他紧咬的牙关溢出的低呻，然后慢慢的，肉体撞击的激烈响声充斥在他的耳际。詹姆斯随着Alpha的抽插揪起了身下的床单，布料被狠狠撕开的瞬间他几乎要张嘴发出呻吟，但他紧咬着牙，硬是忍住了。

甜腻的血腥味蔓延开来，詹姆斯希望疼痛是他唯一感受到的，可事与愿违，这个毫无经验的Alpha用那根粗长而狰狞的阴茎让他欲仙欲死。他的身体如失去控制一般，饥渴地回应着Alpha每一次的深入，不知羞耻地挽留Alpha，诱惑Alpha进入，迫切渴望这个克制的Alpha插得更深。

那只炙热的手慢慢抚过他的肩膀、顺着手臂滑到他的手背，再到手指，于是Alpha就这样轻易地识破了他的伪装。詹姆斯把脸别过一边，不去看Alpha的眼睛，犹豫着，不知该不该松开紧紧揪着床单的手，可他必须揪着什么，他必须发泄。也就是这时候，Alpha的手指轻易地解开他的武装，代替床单缠住他的手指，然后霸道地将他颤抖不止的手压到他的耳旁。

“啊——啊……”

“哈啊——嗯……啊——”

詹姆斯不得不用抓挠Alpha的背作为一种可笑的报复，那让Alpha疯狂，更加用力而深地抽插，然后抓挠渐渐变成一种热切的抚摸，又在一次猛插中变成一种哀求，一种回应。他们抵死纠缠着，就像一对缠绵的情人，Alpha低下头用力地舔咬他的乳头，而他近乎疯狂地想要亲吻Alpha的颈窝、肩膀，甚至双唇。

“嗯……啊、哈……”

“慢点——啊……”

“啊、啊啊————”

詹姆斯弓起身体，过于剧烈的快感让他像个正在恣意快活的荡妇一般高声呻吟出来，他来不及阻止，找到了那个让他颤抖不已的点的Alpha便开始疯狂进攻起来，一下又一下精准地顶到那片软肉，蛮横地勾起他的一条腿，让自己插得更深。

“不——啊……”

“啊哈——嗯、啊——太深了……”

他没想到Alpha对他的恳求充耳不闻，依旧狠狠地操着他，越来越快，越来越用力，直到他的呻吟染上哭腔。

陌生Alpha将他狠狠钉在这张床上，进攻、索取、掠夺、攻略，詹姆斯想要大口呼吸，可他喘不上气，像一条无助的搁浅的海鱼。他预想的一切似乎已经化成真实：国王派来的Alpha粗暴地占有他，贯穿他，撕裂他，让他疼痛，然后把肮脏的精液射入他的生殖腔，干脆利落地结束这一切。他想要如此定义正在发生的一切，岌岌可危的理智告诉他这么做，可这个该死的蓝眼睛Alpha在粗暴地进攻的同时还在热切地爱抚他，用唇舌烙下一个个吻痕，长着厚茧的指腹在他的腰侧和大腿间流连，轻易令他发出羞耻的呻吟。

最糟糕的是，他硬了，早在Alpha进入他之前就硬了，再这样下去……他会被Alpha操射。不需要抚慰，只要这个Alpha继续操干他，他会在Alpha成结之前释放出来，也许不止一次。他不该享受，更不该释放，正在操着他的Alpha是国王的人，也就是他的敌人。哪怕Alpha给予他的不是撕裂的疼痛，而是源源不断的欢愉……

“不——啊、停下……”他开始更用力地捶打、抓挠伏在他身上的Alpha，“现在……立刻停下——啊……”

而Alpha的回应便是将他撞得喘不过气，那双强有力的手臂掰开他的双腿，牢牢扣住他的腰和臀，接着更加激烈的撞击开始了。属于王后的大床在他们共同的律动下剧烈摇晃，咯吱作响。

海德拉的王后与国王之外的Alpha在婚床上缠绵厮混，而这正是国王的命令，多么讽刺。

“停下、我要——啊……杀了你……”

“这是——哈啊……命令——”

“……你弄疼我了——啊……”

出乎他的意料，Alpha真的停了下来。

情欲的气息还未消退，Alpha的眼中似乎还燃着炙热的火光，他们对视，双双发出粗重的喘息。

“……请恕罪，殿下。”

詹姆斯撒了谎，感到心虚与羞愧，他别过脸不去看那双蓝眼睛，呼吸越发困难。

“哪里疼？”

“我该怎么做？”

“……没什么，”詹姆斯咬着下唇，“继续。”

“殿下……”

“继续，”詹姆斯恶狠狠地打断Alpha，“然后给我你的结，结束这一切，别拖延时间。”

Alpha不言语，也没有立刻继续抽插，而是勾着他的一条腿慢慢俯下身，与此同时那根粗长火热的阴茎进得更深，仿佛插到了最深处。詹姆斯立即屏住呼吸，又一次揪紧了床单，他咬着唇不去发出任何喘息，闭上疲倦的眼，然后是一阵温热的触感——Alpha温柔地梳理黏在他额前的头发，还轻轻擦掉了他眼角的眼泪，就好像他们真的是彼此的爱人。

“别碰我，”詹姆斯放冷语气，可那让他心痛起来，“你是国王的人。”

Alpha的手指僵住了，然后慢慢收回。詹姆斯几乎可以感觉到Alpha的叹息。

“该结束了，给我你的结。”

“可我弄疼了殿下。”

“这是……命令。”

“……遵命。”

Alpha说完，托着他的腰，小心地开始了新一轮的抽插。他的身体已经被完全操开了，想必这个Alpha早已知晓这点，他湿得要命，后穴肿胀，甬道被操成了阴茎的形状，双腿无法合拢，就好像被狠狠操干了一天一夜。

这一次Alpha有了经验，每一次只撞击他的敏感点，抽插的速度与力道逐渐变大，很快便将他好不容易压制住的情欲挑起，他又可耻地硬了，硬得发疯，现在他只能暗暗祈祷自己能坚持到Alpha成结之后。

他听到Alpha粗重而动情的喘息，如此的近，就在他耳际，那让他情不自禁战栗起来，并不知羞耻地渴望更多。

他恨这个Alpha，又无法不被吸引，如果他们不是在这样荒唐的境况下相遇，也许他会放任自己……

**他快要认不得自己了，这个Alpha** **到底对他做了什么？**

一声声呜咽的尾音从詹姆斯紧咬的牙关溢出，他知道Alpha快到了。越发粗重的喘息，节奏混乱的抽插，原始而激烈的撞击，夹杂着疼痛的欢愉，情欲的漩涡几乎吞噬了他们。

Alpha坐起来，用最快的速度架起他的双腿，越发凶狠而粗暴地插着他的后穴，他的床因此晃得厉害，一时间天旋地转，接着有什么东西掉了下来，几乎要砸中他的小腹，詹姆斯出于自卫，下意识一掌拍开了它，而金属撞击地板的清脆响声让他清楚地明白那是什么。

**Alpha** **的面具。**

詹姆斯慌乱地别过脸，心跳狂乱，他故意不去看Alpha的真实面目，因为他忽然失去了勇气。

“继续……别停下……”

他哑声催促快要成结的Alpha，不顾羞耻，用力夹紧了Alpha的阴茎。Alpha显然也有些慌乱，好几次甚至弄疼了他，力道大得要命，差点令他陷入黑暗。

詹姆斯咬着牙承受Alpha野兽般的撞击，死死盯着床帘，在他因为过载的疼痛与欢愉闭上眼之前，两根苍老的手指慢慢掀开了他的床帘。

他看见了专属于国王的睡袍。

詹姆斯心跳猛地停滞，全身的血液似乎凝固了，当他清楚地意识到站在床帘外的人是谁，以及国王将要亲眼看到的一切。

他抓破了Alpha的手臂，想要命令正在狠狠操干他的Alpha停下，可他做不到，已经太迟了——狰狞而粗长的Alpha阴茎狠狠捅进了脆弱而柔软的生殖腔，Alpha开始成结，汹涌翻腾的快感彻底决堤。

“啊、啊……嗯啊——”

“啊、啊啊——”

詹姆斯战栗着承受Alpha的结和精液，同时攀上了巅峰，他最终还是失败了，而国王亲眼见证了他的失败。

“啊哈……嗯……”

詹姆斯不停流泪，不知是因为欢愉还是耻辱，他没法停下来。Alpha依然在射精，他可以清晰地感觉自己的生殖腔正在被精液填满，接着床帘被放下，属于国王的脚步声渐渐远离。

“国王……来过。”

詹姆斯吸了吸鼻子，“……我知道。”

“疼吗，殿下？”

恼怒驱使詹姆斯转回头看向失去了面具的Alpha，而下一刻他只感到震惊。

他不敢相信他看到了谁。

“……罗杰斯将军？”

海德拉的将军只是看着他，“是我，殿下。”

“怎么会是你，我以为国王只是……随便找了个皇家侍卫。”

他只在国王的宴会上远远地见过这位罗杰斯将军，他们从未交谈，自然没有私交，没想到他们会以这样的方式……

詹姆斯感到难以置信，众所周知，罗杰斯将军深受国王的宠幸，这样荒唐而下作的任务怎么会轮到他？

除非……

除非国王想要借海德拉王后的身体除掉受人爱戴的罗杰斯将军。

“我无权质疑国王的命令，殿下。”

“你也没有试图拒绝，对吗？”

罗杰斯将军沉默不语。

Alpha的结牢牢锁着他们，至少要一个时辰才会完全消退，那意味着他们必须在不做爱的情况下面对面独处。

他承认罗杰斯将军是那种会让人忍不住多看几眼的Alpha——金发碧眸，高大伟岸，英勇无畏，战无不胜，仿佛天选之子。

在面具掉落之前，他可以假装这是一场荒唐的梦，一场淫乱的幻觉，可现在他看清了Alpha的面容，已经太迟了。不久前与他缠绵欢爱的Alpha便是人们口口传颂的罗杰斯将军，这个Alpha真实存在。

“我试过。”

“但你失败了。”

“国王需要继承人。”

“为什么偏偏是你？”

“我不知道。”

Alpha在说谎。

他们心知肚明，国王甚至没有费心遮掩自己阴谋。等他怀上了所谓的继承人，国王会带着侍卫闯进他的房间，以通奸的罪名捉拿奉命操干他的罗杰斯将军。

国王想要继承人，也想把受人爱戴的罗杰斯将军送上绞刑架。

而他成了国王手持的凶器。

“我很……抱歉。”

这是他唯一能说的。

“殿下不需要道歉。”

“你可以……躺下。”

Alpha照做了，就着他们相连的姿势，一边害羞地俯下身一边扣着他敏感的腰身，努力寻找合适的位置。詹姆斯任由Alpha摆弄，最后发现Alpha侧躺着，从背后抱住他，滚烫的胸膛紧贴着他的背。

这样也好，他们不需要面对面。

这也很糟糕，因为罗杰斯将军依然深深地插在他身体里，那根阴茎还硬着，时不时抽动，流出几股精液，他的生殖腔有规律地吮吸着，不知羞耻地想要吸干这个Alpha。

“殿下冷吗？”

詹姆斯被Alpha呼出的热气弄得很痒，他看了看被抛弃在地上的丝被，正想要开口回答，Alpha张开双臂，将他抱得更紧了一分，炙热而黏腻的身躯覆在他身上，让他不禁瑟缩起来。

他几乎可以感觉到Alpha强有力的心跳，那也许是幻觉，也许不是，他已经分不清了。

“我之前说的话……请将军不要放在心上。”

“这是自然。”

詹姆斯嘴上说着抱歉，心里却还是忍不住恼怒起来，他在生自己的气，生罗杰斯将军的气，他气恼自己正在贪恋这个怀抱的温度，他气恼罗杰斯将军的完美无缺，他气恼自己不由自主地担心这个Alpha的安危。

“你知道国王的阴谋……他想要除掉你。”

“国王陛下的谋略深不可测。”

“你就打算让他这么做吗？”

“……”

“他用什么威胁你？”

“……殿下不需要担心。”Alpha说着，又搂紧了他一分，像是一种安抚，“这不是殿下需要关心的。”

也对，罗杰斯将军不过是一个操过他的Alpha，一旦他受孕，他们之间再无瓜葛。他没有必要担心这个Alpha。下一个出现在他床上的Alpha还不一定是罗杰斯……

詹姆斯感到难以呼吸，一想到国王可能会派遣其他的Alpha……

**不，不要，他不想要其他人……**

“怎么了，殿下还好吗？”

詹姆斯点点头，忍着揪心的酸涩与不甘，“我没事……”

“疼吗？”

“我说了我没事。”

詹姆斯冷漠地回应，但他立刻后悔了，甚至忍不住心疼被这般对待的Alpha。

一定是因为他们睡过，Beta的天性让他变得如此软弱……

 

詹姆斯再度睁开眼之时，Alpha的结已经消失了，而他独自躺在他的婚床，温凉的丝被盖在他身上。看来有人清理了他的身体，还为他穿上睡袍——不，那个人还没有离开，他可以用余光看到站在床边的衣着整洁的罗杰斯将军。

“殿下醒了吗？”

“……是的。”

“那我该走了。”

詹姆斯撑着酸痛不已的身体坐起来，尽力忍着挽留Alpha的冲动，“路上小心点。”

罗杰斯将军点头，轻轻拿起放在床边的面具，正要戴上，詹姆斯不知为何忍不住夺过了它，在他们僵持片刻之后示意罗杰斯将军靠得更近一些。

“让我……帮你。”

“我的荣幸。”

詹姆斯跪在床边，指尖不住地微微颤抖，也许是因为金属面具太过冰凉，罗杰斯将军则笔直地站着，温柔地注视着他。他重新令那面精致的面具遮住Alpha的半边脸，故意不去看Alpha的蓝眼睛，因为他害怕自己会做出什么越界的举动，比如亲吻Alpha的嘴唇或者……

他又一次后悔了。

他得快点结束这一切，这很危险，对他们来说都是。詹姆斯屏住呼吸，集中精力对付面具的绑带，但他在试图凑近Alpha的同时笨拙地踩滑，丝被的一角掉到了地上。他以为他会摔下去，但罗杰斯将军牢牢接住了他。

“殿下还好吗？”

詹姆斯不得不维持着这个过分亲密的姿势，否则他会跌进罗杰斯将军的怀里。

“还好……”

罗杰斯将军小心将他放回床上，自己戴好了面具，然后牵起他的手，低下头吻了吻他的手背。

“请好好照顾自己，殿下。”

在罗杰斯放开他的手之前，詹姆斯终究忍不住问出那个问题。

“我知道我不该问，”他深吸一口气，努力不让自己的胆怯展露，“但我想知道……明夜……还是你吗？”

“是的，在殿下受孕之前，如果没有别的任务，都是……我。”

Alpha说完，再次亲吻他的手背，然后轻轻放开了他。

詹姆斯别过脸，很快便无法再听见Alpha的脚步声。

 

 

 

 

 

 

FIN


End file.
